La noirceur dans ses yeux
by Black Angelis
Summary: Tout n'est plus que feu et ombres.


**Bonjour !**

**J'ai écrit cet OS mardi après-midi pendant un cours particulièrement ennuyeux. Dans cette version, Neal a été enlevé en même temps qu'Henry fin saison 2 et se retrouve donc à Neverland. C'est une improvisation totale, mon visionnage de la saison 3 remonte à 2014 et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un épisode de la série, je m'excuse donc s'il y a des incohérences :').**

**Merci à Angelica R de m'avoir fait découvrir le Hookfire, un ship auquel je n'aurais sans doute jamais pensé toute seule :).**

* * *

**La noirceur dans ses yeux**

oOo

Il y retourne parce que c'est la chose à faire.

Il y retourne par culpabilité, il y retourne parce que, peut-être, il y a toujours un semblant de sens de l'honneur en lui (quelle blague).

Il y retourne parce qu'il l'aime.

.

Tout n'est plus que vert et noir.

.

« Baelfire ! »

« Killian ! »

Pan sait comment le torturer.

.

La nuit est noire, les étoiles sont mortes.

Il cherche, il cherche encore et encore. Il cherche, mais il ne trouve pas.

« Nous les trouverons, » dit Emma.

Il acquiesce.

Elle ne pense pas une seule seconde que ce sont peut-être deux cadavres qui les attendent.

.

« Pan a ton cœur, » dit-il quand il revoit Baelfire, quand il le sent se coller contre lui dans l'obscurité.

« Bien sûr. »

« Où est Henry ? »

Il ne répond pas et soupire.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Il effleure ses lèvres du bout des doigts et plonge la main dans sa poitrine.

.

Maudit soit le temps qu'il a perdu à courir après Emma.

.

Le sourire de Pan est cruel.

« Capitaine, » sourit-il.

« Où est Henry ? »

Baelfire sort de l'ombre. Le cœur qu'il tient est noir comme la nuit.

« Discutons, veux-tu ? J'adore les réunions de famille. »

.

Emma, Snow, Regina, David – ils avaient raison.

Tout était de la faute de Rumplestiltskin.

.

Tout n'est plus que feu et ombres.

Ce n'est pas celui qu'il aime, cet homme qui se balade dans cette jungle en flammes avec un cœur étranger qui bat dans sa poitrine et la noirceur qui se reflète dans ses yeux.

Tout n'est plus que rire – le rire de Pan.

.

« Baelfire ! »

Rumplestiltskin crie à la trahison. Quel idiot il était, à penser que son père lui donnerait le cœur de son pire ennemi.

C'est un autre cœur qui sera bientôt réduit en poussière.

.

« Tu es toujours là. Je sais que tu es toujours là. »

Il le sent, il le sent dans ses os, son sang, dans ce vide au creux de sa poitrine.

Il le sent parce que c'est son cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine à lui.

Baelfire ne parle pas.

Ses yeux parlent pour lui.

.

Ombres et ténèbres – lui voit autre chose.

.

« Il ne deviendra pas comme toi, » crache Rumple.

« Les ténèbres, c'est une histoire de famille, » soupire Pan d'un air faussement désolé.

« C'est ton petit-fils, » dit le Crocodile, soudainement désespéré.

Pan hausse les épaules.

« Tu es mon fils. »

.

Les héros. Ils n'abandonnent jamais.

Il les a toujours admirés pour ça.

.

Autour d'eux, tout est réduit en cendres.

Un cœur écrasé – quel bruit étrange. Henry n'a pas crié. S'il s'était méfié, tout aurait été plus simple.

Pan ne rit plus trop, maintenant. Il s'est enfui.

Les hurlements d'une mère éplorée. Un son terrible.

.

« Ce n'est pas lui ! » crie t-il, alors même que dans sa poitrine, c'est vide, mais ça fait mal, tellement mal.

Personne n'est là pour l'entendre.

Il est seul au milieu des troncs calcinés.

.

Pan n'a nulle part où aller.

Baelfire, si.

Il tombe à genoux devant lui.

« Ce n'était pas toi. Pan a ton cœur. »

« J'ai un cœur. »

« C'est le mien. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« C'est quand même un cœur. »

.

Les ténèbres.

Une putain d'histoire de famille.

.

Pan meurt en hurlant.

Ils ont le temps, maintenant, tout le temps du monde. Il n'y a plus rien à gagner, et surtout plus rien à perdre.

« Tu es venu pour moi, » dit Baelfire. « Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus rien à sauver. »

« Je n'y crois pas. »

« Menteur. J'ai ton cœur dans la poitrine. Ta noirceur, tes ténèbres, toutes tes ombres – je les vois. Je les sens. »

« Je retrouverai ton cœur. »

Baelfire s'esclaffe – oh, l'ironie. C'est trop étrange. Baelfire n'est jamais ironique.

« Tu ne le retrouveras jamais. Il l'a trop bien caché. »

.

Ils ne trouveront jamais le corps d'Henry.

Ils chercheront, bien sûr. Ils voudront repartir avec un cadavre.

C'est ce qu'ils feront.

.

« Il faut qu'on parte. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Regina et Emma – elles te tueront. »

« Je suis déjà mort. »

Il n'écoute pas. Des cendres se déposent sur lui.

« Je retrouverai ton cœur, » répète t-il.

Son sourire est résigné.

« Pas si elles le trouvent d'abord. »

« Je retrouverai ton cœur. »

.

Une promesse. Un baiser. Une séparation.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se moquer de Snow.

.

Il trouve le cœur. Il est rouge, rouge comme le sang.

Il ne voit pas la tache noire en son centre – il ne regarde pas.

.

« C'était le Crocodile. C'était Pan, » dit-il.

La Méchante Reine, qu'ils l'appelaient. Ils se trompaient, ils se trompaient complètement – ça, ce n'était rien, rien du tout.

Un cœur brisé. La vraie graine du mal.

« Tu ne peux pas le sauver. »

« Je le sauverai. »

« Tu l'aimes. »

Emma. Elle savait, bien sûr.

Deux cœurs brisés. Un cœur écrasé.

Il ne peut pas imaginer.

.

Parce que c'est un lâche, il s'enfuit.

Un lâche – à leurs yeux, seulement. Il n'est pas un lâche. Il a dit qu'il trouverait le cœur de Baelfire, et il l'a fait.

C'est un héros, un putain de héros.

.

Il ne reste plus rien à brûler.

Ça ne fait rien – il court pour échapper aux boules de feu.

Le feu. Quelle mort horrible.

.

Horrible, mais rapide.

Baelfire aura droit à l'Ombrêve. Ça, il peut imaginer.

Il court plus vite.

.

Rumple. Son pire ennemi.

Son sauveur.

« Ne le laisse pas mourir, » souffle t-il.

Lâche. Dark One. Crocodile. Meurtrier.

Père.

Tellement de mots – bientôt autant de cendres.

.

Il le traîne jusqu'au Jolly Roger. Neverland disparaît. Parce qu'il n'a pas son cœur, Baelfire ne pleure pas.

Parce qu'il a le cœur d'un pirate, il regarde vers l'horizon.

.

Il est trop tard pour regarder en arrière.

C'est inutile. Tout ce qui importe est sur ce navire.

.

« Je suis désolé pour Henry. »

Baelfire lui sourit tristement.

« J'aimerais l'être, mais je ne peux pas – je n'ai pas le droit. C'était moi. »

« Pan te contrôlait. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il cherche la noirceur dans ses yeux.

Il ne veut pas la trouver.

« J'imagine que nous ne le saurons jamais, » reprend Baelfire.

« Ce n'était pas toi, » insiste t-il.

.

Il le sait.

Pan est mort, maintenant.

S'il cherche, s'il cherche vraiment, il ne trouvera pas de noirceur dans ses yeux.

.

« Je ne peux pas te rendre ton cœur. »

« Tu me l'as pris. »

Il ne s'attarde pas sur le double sens de leurs paroles.

« J'avais l'aide de Pan. »

Baelfire baisse les yeux sur le cœur rouge qu'il tient dans le creux de sa main.

« La tache... elle ne partira pas, pas vrai ? »

Une tache. Une simple, une minuscule tache.

Il en a trop vu pour s'en soucier.

« Aucune importance. »

Baelfire acquiesce et lui donne son cœur.

« Garde-le pour moi, veux-tu ? Je garderai le tien. »

.

En fait, il le garde depuis bien longtemps.

.

« Où irons-nous ? »

« Partout. Nulle part. »

Le vent ébouriffe leurs cheveux. Les yeux de Baelfire sont encore humides. Le deuil – une épreuve terrible.

Les larmes ont emporté toute la noirceur.

Baelfire acquiesce.

« Ça me va. »

.

Baelfire a son cœur. Il a le sien.

Ils regardent vers l'horizon, là où il n'y a ni feu, ni ombres. Leur prochaine destination.

Et ils ont hâte d'y être.


End file.
